A Wonderful Start
by BennieWaffles
Summary: New Year's Eve, an occasional meeting, undeniable passion. Clace. OOC. AU. AH. Rated Kplus. One-shot.


**A Wonderful Start**

 **Sum: New Year's Eve, an occasional meeting, undeniable passion. Clace. OOC. AU. AH. Rated Kplus. One-shot.**

 **A/N: Helleu.**

 **A couple songs I listened to while writing this:  
In the Air Tonight – Phil Collins  
Come Together – The Beatles  
All the Little Lights – Passenger  
Cha-Ching – Imagine Dragons  
Drunk – Ed Sheeran  
Free Bird – Lynyrd Skynyrd  
On Top Of The World – Imagine Dragons  
Valerie – Amy Winehouse  
Smells Like Teen Spirit – Nirvana  
For the Thrill of It – Counterfeit **

**This isn't necessarily a playlist, but just some songs that I listened to and thought were fitting, not in this particular order at all.**

 **Enjoy :)**

...

...

...

''Drinks?''

''Yeah!'' She tried shouting over the music, but Simon had already hurried to the bar, desperately wanting to get off the dance floor.

It wasn't his scene, but that didn't hold her back from enjoying herself.

Pandemonium was known for their incredible New Year's party, and ever since Clary had heard about it, she'd wanted to go. However, you had to be at least 18 years old, so she had to hold back for a couple of years—until now.

And, _fuck_ , was it worth it.

She'd never been a wild teenager, with her rich, snobby and over-protective parents, her insanely strict brother, she couldn't do anything a normal teenager would. So, as soon as she was legally declared an adult, she packed her bags and left the place.

But this, _this_ , was something she never would've dreamt of. She could feel every beat of the music thrumming through her body, forcing it to move along. She'd never felt this free, this feeling of no one, no parent, no brother, no friends, holding her back. Those chains that'd restricted her all her life had fallen off with a snap, and it felt unreal. All the hands ghosting over her body felt foreign, but in a nice way. The air was thick, space was limited, but it didn't make her feel like she was choking—it almost felt like a drug. It made her feel euphoric, gave her mind the freedom to think things she would've never dared when she was younger.

Strangely enough, she didn't see Simon for the rest of the night.

She did see someone else though. Or, he saw her.

A pair of hands locked around her hips from behind, pulling her close against their body.

For a split second, she dared throwing a glance over her shoulder, only to be met with the most handsome man she'd probably _ever_ seen, his golden eyes staring straight at her green ones.

And then she started moving her hips again.

He seemed to follow her lead for a bit, before taking control and guiding her movements.

 _God_ , if she thought that it felt good dancing alone, she was in absolute heaven now. She could feel his breath in her neck, on her hair, on her shoulder, as he ghosted his lips over her exposed skin. She loved how his grip on her hips would tighten ever so slightly when she made a move he liked, and how she could feel his breathing hitch.

At one point, he reached one hand up to tug her hair over one shoulder, so her neck was completely exposed.

Instead of ghosting his lips over her skin, he pressed them against her harshly, leaving a purple mark for sure.

They danced for what felt like ages, yet she never wanted it to stop. Even when the music stopped, and the countdown began, they were still moving against each other.

Only when the last few seconds came did he turn her around and crash his lips to hers.

And holy _fuck_ , if dancing with him had felt like heaven, she might as well have died in every dimension in existence, gone to heaven, gotten reincarnated, died again and gone to heaven again when he kissed her.

What a _wonderful_ way to start her new year.

...

...

...

''Never thought I'd see you here again.''

 _Please don't be Sebastian, please don't be Sebastian_.

This year, Simon had straight up refused to go to the New Year's party with her before she could even open her mouth to ask him. So here she was, an entire year later, enjoying her favourite experience in the world, all alone.

When she finally turned around to greet the voice, still hoping that it wasn't her ex-boyfriend, she was pleasantly surprised by a pair of golden eyes.

This was the very first time she got to see him in the full, that she could truly appreciate his beauty down to the last detail. _Fuck_ , he did not disappoint.

''You remember me?'' She had wanted to ask so many more things, like what his name was, but instead found something else slipping past her lips.

He chuckled. ''You were quite memorable.''

Her cheeks flamed, her eyes immediately moving to her shoes in embarrassment.

Before she could express her embarrassment, or apologize, a hand gently gripped her chin and turned her gaze back to the gorgeous man.

''In a good way.'' He assured her.

''What's your name?'' Her voice was shakier than she would've liked.

''Jace. What's yours, love?''

''Clary.''

'' _Clary_ ,'' He tested, sending a shiver down her spine as her name rolled flawlessly off his tongue, before nodding as if in approval, ''How would you like to dance with me, one more time?''

''I don't recall you asking so politely last time.'' _Holy shit was she actually flirting_.

His grin was mesmerizing as he gripped her hips, just like last time, and gently lifted her off the stool.

She couldn't even begin to count how many times she'd dreamt of this happening again, of the exact memory, or of them in a completely different scenario. But none of those dreams would ever compare to the real thing.

This time, they danced facing each other, sharing the same breath for almost the entire night. It was as if they were holding back, because when the countdown came to a close, their lips crashed together in an instant.

She couldn't help but moan, which he seemed to like a lot, for he pressed her even closer against him.

One of his hands remained in her hair, but the other slowly slid down to her bum, giving it a cheeky squeeze. She was momentarily caught off guard, giving him to opportunity to deepen the kiss properly.

Even when she was on her last bit of oxygen, she didn't want to break the kiss. He made the decision for her, instead moving his lips to her neck, giving her a few more marks to remember the night by.

A night she never wanted to forget.

...

...

...

Her eyes had been roaming the club, hopelessly searching for a head of golden hair, but she couldn't find him.

The urge to dance became bigger and bigger the more alcohol she drank. She wasn't drunk yet, but definitely tipsy, which dragged her closer to the dance floor.

As always, she had dreamt of the previous New Year's Eve almost every night since it happened. Even when sitting in a simple diner, or when walking in the park, she found herself looking for him. _God_ , it was almost like she was in love with him— _which she wasn't_.

Of course not.

After all, they'd only met a couple of times, the kisses were probably meaningless.

She was still hoping he'd show up, that he'd grab her hips and dance with her like the first time, but the entire night was spent dancing alone.

There was a one in a million chance they'd actually meet again, she had to remind herself. Just because it happened twice, didn't mean it would happen a third time.

Only when her phone told her it was 3.30 AM did she leave the club, letting the door fall shut behind her and embracing the cold wind hitting her face.

Just as she was about to cross the street and say goodbye to Pandemonium for another year, a voice interrupted her.

''Clary!''

This time, she recognized it.

'' _Jace_.''

There he was, sitting on the ground with his back against the buidling she had previously walked out of, with his arms propped up on his knees.

Even from a distance, he looked as handsome as ever.

She couldn't walk over to him fast enough, plopping down right next to him.

''What are you doing here?''

He scratched the back of his head, grimacing a little at the memory. ''I beat up a guy, so I got kicked out.''

Her eyes scanned his face automatically, searching for any injuries. He seemed to notice. ''No worries, I'm fine. He managed one hit in the ribs, but that's all.''

''Why'd you beat him up?''

''Well, he called my brother and his boyfriend 'faggots', among other things. I lost it.''

She snorted sarcastically. ''Not a pretty way to start your new year, is it?''

''To _end_ my year.'' He corrected.

She paused. ''... How long have you been out here?''

His answer was a murmur, but she heard something along the lines of 'couple hours'.

''Jeez, smarty-pants, can't you just text your brother and ask him to come out here?''

She heard a thump as his head hit the wall, before she heard a throaty laugh. ''That's not who I was waiting for, love. I was waiting for you.''

That's when a long silence hit them, occasionally interrupted by Clary trying to form a coherent sentence.

''I—wha—I—I mean—seriously?''

''Yeah.''

Somehow, she found the confidence deep inside herself to turn and swing her leg over him, thus resulting in her sitting comfortably in his lap.

He raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

She kissed him.

...

...

...

When she woke up, with her eyes still closed, she immediately thought it had just been a dream.

Until she felt a strong set of arms tighten around her, a soft groan in her ear finally making her open her eyes.

 _Holy shit_. It was real.

And there came the memories. And there came the red cheeks.

Honestly, she wasn't sure if the blush would _ever_ come off, thanks to the things she remembered saying. And the things she remembered _doing_. Since when was she _that_ flexible?

''G'morning, Spitfire.''

 _Jesus fucking Christ_ , the things his morning voice did to her were unimaginable. It almost made here forget how sore she actually was.

''Don't call me that.'' She grumbled, snuggling further into him.

''Why? It suits you. You sure are feisty in bed.''

''Shut up, you—''

Before she could finish, the door to Jace's bedroom crashed open, a dark figure standing in the doorway.

''Jace, get dressed, we need to—oh shit, sorry dude.''

Clary glanced over, hiding behind the sheets for the most part.

'' _Alec_?''

The figure froze, one hand on the doorhandle in a motion to shut the door again.

'' _Clary?_ ''

Jace groaned loudly. ''You two know each other? _Please_ tell me this isn't the girl you experimented with.''

Alec's jaw dropped in embarrassment, his cheeks flushing bright red. Clary smacked Jace against the back of the head. ''He's a childhood friend, you moron.''

''Erm, technically you were Izzy's childhood friend. We barely spoke.''

She bit her lip, going over the memories again. ''Oh, yeah...''

Before any of the three could say something else, the sound of the frontdoor opening and shutting was heard, then the sound of a guy saying something. He sounded oddly familiar—

'' _Simon?!_ '' She whispered to herself, ducking under the covers completely.

''Alec, come meet my boyfriend! Jace, get your arse out of bed.''

 _Oh god, oh god_. Clary could hear a set of heels coming closer to the bedroom, followed by what she guessed was the sound of Simon's sneakers.

''What the fuck is going on here?'' That must've been Izzy.

Then, she heard Jace's chuckle, before she felt a hand close around her arm and pull her out from under the sheets, so everyone could at least see her face.

Simon was gaping at her, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, Isabelle was smirking, and Alec was redder than a tomato. She wasn't sure she was completely blush-free either.

''Everyone, meet my boyfriend, Si—''

'' _CLARY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN SOMEONE'S BED?!''_

Isabelle's face turned confused.

''Wait, you two know each other?''

Jace seemed dumbfounded as well. ''What the fuck.''

''Okay, erm... Let me try explaining this...'' Clary looked around the room. ''Izzy was my childhood best friend, Alec is her big brother. I met Simon during middle school, we've been best friends ever since. Apparently, you two are dating now. And, erm, Jace—''

''I'm her boyfriend.'' Jace interrupted her.

A long silence as Clary and Jace stared at each other lovingly.

Isabelle cleared her throat. ''Okay, now that that's out of the way... Breakfast?''

 **A/N: Okay then. I'm a tad bit late, but in some countries it's still the 1st of January, right? I sure do hope so.**

 **It's 2 AM at the moment, so I'm a bit too tired for recommendations. Sorry.**

 **I hope you guys had a fun New Year's, and a very happy year to come. Pft, who am I kidding? I wish you a normal year and better. A very happy one is very unlikely to happen, so we're going to work up from normal. You good with that?**

 **Drop me a review, or a PM, whatever you want, I'll try to respond!**

 **Also, check out my bio, because I think it's reasonably funny.  
... I tried, alright?**

 **Favourite this gorgeous little one-shot here, maybe even follow me for about four uploads a year. (just kidding, there'll probably be maybe 5)**

 **You could follow this one, but it'll probably be useless. Always appreciated, though.**

 **And, finally...**

 **Waffles out.**


End file.
